Kelosian
Kelosians are bipedal, primarily hairless mammals that evolved originally on the planet Crystaldeep. Their civilization started roughly 30,000 years ago and evolved to the Information Age before they were exposed to interstellar society. They are an economic minded people and have a long, violent history of warfare ranging from religious conflict to economic conflict. Although not intentionally self-destructive, Kelosians care little for their resources or social wellbeing. They are imperialistic in nature, but manage to balance themselves with a sophisticated form of representative government. Kelosians are currently in a civil war between Kelos and Rannella, an empire enforcing species cleansing. They are also at war with the Arrqs, a territorial species who wants the resources of Crystaldeep for their survival. To help with their wartime causes, they are in a military and economic alliance with the Highlords and Helics. A recent allince has been made between the Ocurog and Kelosians in the Okula-Kelos Treaty. This highlights that once the Ocurog finalises their wars they will aid Kelos in their war against Rannella and the Arrqs. History Evolution The species started in its earliest state about –1.5 million GST. From the beginning they were hominids, although the earlier ancestors tended to walk as quadrapeds. The earliest ancestors lived in the tropical climates of Crystaldeep, which at the time took up a large majority of the planet. By about -500,000 GST, the species was almost entirely bipedal, but still more primitive then their current physical form. They first started showing signs of civilized intelligence about –900,000 GST, where they traveled in groups and used basic tools. At –45,000 GST, Kelosians' ancestors were using fire and semi-complex tools. By 17,000 GST, shortly after the Highlords left Crystaldeep, Kelosians showed signs of civilizations and were creating elaborate tools and architecture. Kelosians are the only sentient species that evolved on Crystaldeep, aside from their biological cousins the Highlords. Their inquisitive nature and high level of rational thought has given them technological supremacy over the planet. With no natural weapons or forms of protection they've relied on artificial weapons and shelters. Kelosians natural habitat is in an urban setting and while many survive in the wild that is where they are most vulnerable. Geography Kelosians evolved in a temperate climate. Kelos is a small Class G star that is young enough to support life in its system. Planet Crystaldeep underwent a greenhouse effect early in its evolution, producing ripe conditions for life systems. The planet is tilted on its axis so the surface goes under regular climate seasons and weather patterns. Kelosians evolved primarily in the tropical regions of Crystaldeep, migrating to other parts of the planet as their civilization advanced. Long after the exodus of the species that would become Highlord, Kelosians first started their intelligent civilization. Kelosians are very adaptable with their constantly changing climate. Their species has evolved into various ethnicities that are more conducive to the climates of their respective culture. In addition to changing seasons, every twenty thousand years the Crystaldeep changes its magnetic poles. It was this very event that caused the Highlords to leave in the first place. Geologically speaking, this Polar shift should be occurring at any time and Crystaldeep Natives have no idea if they are prepared for this event, but based on historical adaptability, the species should be resilient. Biology Anatomy Kelosians are bipedal mammals that are primarily hairless, except in small quantities and in concentrated locations. They have two arms and two legs with anatomical symmetry throughout their body frame. Five digits on each limb allow for remarkable agility in working with tools. Physiology Kelosians are omnivorous, warm-blooded, endoskeletal and reproduce through sexual reproduction. Society and culture Kelosians are an aggressive, war-loving species, who have widespread xenophobia. While many powerful centers of Kelosian Civilization regularly trade with and ally with other species, an equally powerful group have been systematically attacking other species in imperialistic advances. This conflict of idealism has drug the two opposing ideals into war. This pattern is not atypical of Kelosian society. In their civilized history, the species has continually been in war with various factions for religious, political and economic reasons. Many attribute this sociological behavior to an underlying philosophy of high individualism present in many Kelosian cultures. The extremity of this cultural philosophy is social arrogance, but the other extreme is advanced creative tendencies ranging from political science to arts and an overall passion for the physical senses. See also * Category:Kelosian species Category:Sentient species